Revenge
by Cenobia100
Summary: A Minecraft Novelization of CaptainSparklez's song 'Revenge.' It is a oneshot and is rated T for blood, Creeper blood. Summary: Steve's first mining trip goes horribly wrong when the dark mobs of the night come to end his work, especially the creepers. But when Steve is angry, revenge is his number one priority.


**Revenge:**

**Author's Notes: This is based off of the Minecraft Parody song 'Revenge' made by CaptainSparklez (Best Youtuber ever) and I am making it on request by a writer called southerson. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this Creeper versus Miner scenario. Please review at the end, it will make my d****ay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or this song. Jeb owns the former and Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez) owns the latter. I am not trying to steal ideas, I am just a crazed fan that wants to write these stories.**

* * *

**Revenge**

It was dark in the caves of Minecraftia that night. Water dripped from ceilings, lava bubbling on the floor, and in the darkness there could be heard a tapping sound, a sound unlike any other. It was the sound of metal connecting with stone. The noise reverberated throughout the cavern, bouncing off of the walls as an echo. Steve was doing his mining that night. The famous miner of Minecraftia who had slain the Enderdragon, the Wither and had met Herobrine and lived, although that was another story.

However, this was before he had became famous and made his name in the block world. He was just an average person with no goal in life, except to mine and build, of course. Tonight was his first night venturing into the deep caves of the mountains near his wooden home. Usually he would go and find some open cave systems in the plains and mine just out of reach of the darkness where the mobs of the evil underground lived. He had collected enough iron to make an iron pickaxe from this and was at a loss of what to do. He soon found out he would need diamonds for any future projects to take place, however, they were exceedingly rare and the villagers were hardly going to give him diamonds cheaply, so his only option was to mine.

He knew where diamonds were located and knew that you had to go deep into the caves to reach them. He decided, as a safety precaution, to build a path with streetlights going to the cave in case he emerged at night to the mobs of the Overworld. He had gone into the mine, pickaxe ready, arms swinging, albeit a little nervous. He had brought two full stacks of torches and most of his stuff. He was never experienced with mobs though, and that was a big drawback. His fights with mobs usually ended in disaster. He would either kill the mob and have no health left or run as fast as he could away. This mining trip was no different, running in the opposite direction when he heard the moan of a zombie or the hiss of a spider, but what he feared most were the creepers.

Creepers were green monsters with four legs and no arms. They seemed to be made out of gunpowder and they silently sneak up behind you before, boom! They blow up killing themselves and you. They had taken out many an experienced miner, and Steve was sure he did not want to be the next one to fall victim to the creeper's wrath. Those mobs were deadly.

* * *

So that was how Steve ended up mining in the darkness with just enough torches to light his way back to the surface. His fears continued to nag at his thoughts, always turning in case something was watching him. He had just got to the lowest levels of the cave and lava could be seen flowing throughout the area. He noticed the lapis lazuli, gold and redstone blocks huddled together in the corner, and without thinking, he mined at the new ores, never having got the chance to see these new stones before.

Meanwhile, from the dark, a pair of eyes watched the miner, staring as Steve managed to find not one, but two diamond veins. With a quick movement the eyes set off towards the unsuspecting miner, target locked in its sights. It saw the miner turn around, and then the look of horror in its face made the creeper happy, its green body being illuminated by the lava so the miner could see.

Steve mined at the next piece of redstone and had just picked it up when he saw a blue shimmer. He looked closely and then his face lit up. There were diamonds, tons of them, spread out across the wall. He only had to mine up these and he was set for the next few weeks. He could build diamond tools, make diamond armour. It was great. He mined up the diamonds placing them in his pocket carefully and decided it was time to leave the caves. He turned around and went to follow the torches back to the surface when he stopped, and saw the horror of the mine.

Standing there, an evil grin on its face, was a creeper. The feeling of absolute horror and disgust filled his head. He slowly began to back away from the green explosive but it continued to follow, slowly coming towards him, the sound of its feet touching gravel unnerving Steve. A small hiss could be heard and he knew it was thinking of exploding. He felt the wall behind and he knew he could not back away and further. The creeper suddenly pounced, ready to kill, and Steve jumped to his left, narrowly avoiding the green horror.

He jumped up, grabbed his pickaxe and made a dash up the cave. He turned to see the Creeper still following, rather slowly he might add. He could easily escape, and he still had all of the diamonds too. Continuing to run he began to notice the caves getting brighter, lava pools beginning to disappear. He felt a breeze and knew he was almost out of the cave. Fresh air greeted him as he stepped out into the night sky. He had prepared for this and began to run down the path he had made that was well lit.

After turning to see if anything was there, Steve collapsed to the ground. He was tired, having ran from, practically bedrock to the 60 blocks high Overworld. It had taken his toll. He stood up ready to continue when he heard a horrible sound. The sound that he dreaded to hear and as he span around, the unmistakable hiss of a creeper's warning filled his ears. And then there was a loud bang.

* * *

Steve felt himself sailing through the air, pain beginning to affect his entire body, his lungs suddenly having the air sucked out of them, his entire body feeling ready to shutdown. He felt ready to pass away into the Aether where he would live happily in the Minecraftian Heaven when he felt his body hit a dirt wall. He tumbled down into a small pit and just lay there. He couldn't scream, however he could move. He was on the edge of unconsciousness as he tried to stand up, his legs slowly beginning to regain their control, along with the rest of his body. He could see blood seeping from a wound to his arm and the pain began to burn. With his body back in his control, the pain came back as well.

Tears streamed down his face, his body unable to take the pain he had never before felt about. He somehow got the strength to move and noticed he was only a small distance from his house. Slowly he stumbled across to the path where the Creeper had blown up, a small crater in its place. He staggered past the crater and could see his front door to his home. Creepers could be heard all around him, or was that his imagination? Who knows, but a Creeper was nearby. Steve felt a sudden power surge through his body, possibly his own hidden strength coming out to help him, maybe a miracle from the Notch, or maybe both, but he found strength to run for his front door, yanking it open he entered his house, slammed the door, and fell to the floor. He lost consciousness.

* * *

It had been a week since the creeper almost killed Steve and his adventures had made him realise something. He had a hidden power inside of him, the power to kill mobs. He had been able to take a fully charged creeper explosion, live and walk back to his house whilst cradling a bleeding arm, which had now healed. He even managed to slam his door with his weak arm. During the last week Steve had decided, he would get revenge on the Creeper race.

He had found out that his diamonds and other tools were still in his pocket when he had awoken the day after the attack, and with a jolt he realized he could make diamond armour and a sword. He crafted the armour expertly, testing it with his new diamond sword. He practised sparring in his room, including punching, kicking, headbutting and attacking with his sword, although he thought he could see a pair of eyes, white eyes watching him out of the window. When he looked back they were gone, but no creeper had white eyes so he dismissed the thought. He knew that the creepers were watching, waiting for the opportune moment to get him and take his life. But they were not having the satisfaction.

Night came quickly on that week after the attack and Steve knew he was ready. He slowly began to put on his armour, the helmet being his favourite part. He grabbed his diamond sword, and with a deep breath, he stepped outside and began walking up the path to get his revenge. He saw a group of creepers on the path ahead, and with a jolt he recognised the one at the back as being the one from the mine. He didn't know how he knew it was that creeper, but he knew it was the mine creeper. They all came in a straight line. It would be too easy to defeat them.

He leapt into the air, holding his sword out in front of him, bringing it down into the first creeper's chest, black and red blood oozing out of the wound, the creeper falling to the floor dead. He kicked it away with a cry and leapt forwards at the next creeper shoving the sword through its neck before sliding his sword in the opposite direction, decapitating the creeper. He threw his foot out at the next creeper and kicked it back before sliding his sword through its stomach and spinning it around before smashing it to the ground. He could hear another creeper approaching from behind and jumped back, his sword impaling the creeper. He span around and punched the dead explosive away before stabbing, yet another creeper in the neck, it's head dropping off as it's body just stood there, blood oozing out.

Steve saw the mine creeper coming towards him, and with a power he never knew he had, he leapt into the air and over the startled creeper, landing on the opposite side and sending his blade through the creeper's body, the creeper falling to the ground dead. Steve didn't even look back at all of the corpses of dead creepers. He just walked away, having got his revenge.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yet another song parody done. My next project may be Fallen Kingdom or Cube Land. Whichever you guys and gals wish to see next. Please review as I want to know what you guys thought and have a great day everyone. **

**P.S: Did anybody notice the small Herobrine cameo I added in there, for my own nefarious purposes. Mwhahahha!**

**P.P.S: I also made another Minecraft song Parody Story, 'Never Say Goodbye.' If you liked this one I suggest you check out that one too. And if you haven't already, go watch the music videos for these stories. They are brilliant.**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
